The Mount Sinai School of Medicine (MSSM) is re-submitting an application in response to the Fogarty International Centers' AIDS International Training and Research Program Request for Applications: TW-00-003. The principal aim of the program is to develop a broad and deep approach for prevention research training in HIV/TB in Argentina. The proposal includes training in: 1) biomedical prevention/basic research; 2) behavioral and sociomedical prevention research, 3) data management and analysis, and 4) translational research that can draw upon basic, biologic and behavioral science. Our "bottom-up," "top-down" approach links research training and resources with strategic community based settings. The model proposed seeks to establish mechanisms/infrastructure for developing a sustained exchange system for generating and integrating new prevention knowledge within and across the North and South American health-care delivery systems. The goals are to: 1) Support sustained cooperation between US academic research centers and Argentine sites for the development of local research capacity and collaborative HIV/TB prevention research training; 2) Establish long-term cooperative relationships between key Argentine stakeholders and US researchers; 3) Establish critical biomedical and behavioral science expertise in areas of Argentina more severely affected by HIV/AIDS and TB; 4) Identify "missed opportunities" for the integration of advances in HIV primary, secondary or tertiary prevention into clinical and community settings in Argentina; 5) Train individuals in the conduct of "interventional research" so as to allow the rapid incorporation of findings to affect system-level changes; (6) Enable, through the establishment of a collaborative network, the conduction of clinical trials designed to address issues specific to the populations made accessible through our partnership: 7) Develop the training approach as a model to be applied in other settings (cities, states, and countries). The program will offer selected candidates a variety of types of multi-disciplinary training opportunities throughout the five-year period of the grant. Trainees will participate in a combined didactic and experiential research-training program. Under the guidance of assigned Argentine and/or US mentors, each trainee will develop a research project in one of the following areas: a) Prevention of perinatal HIV transmission; b) Primary prevention of HIV through secondary prevention of STDs; c) Prevention of blood borne diseases through infection control; d) Capacity development for the generation of reliable data sets; e) Prevention, diagnosis and treatment of TB; and f) Clinical, diagnostic and basic research in HIV/TB. The Argentine/US Consortium is formed by the MSSM (within the Mount Sinai/New York University Health System), the State University of New York at Albany, the AIDS Institute of the NYS DOH with the Universidad Nacional de Buenos Aires, Hospital Clinicas, Fundacion Huesped, Hospital Fernandez, Hospital Garraham and Hospital Paroissien, and the Universidad Nacional de Rosario (Santa Fe, Argentina).